


Release

by Farstrider_Ko



Category: Chronicles of Alsea - Fletcher DeLancey
Genre: Alien Biology, Background Poly, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scene, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farstrider_Ko/pseuds/Farstrider_Ko
Summary: Tal and Ekatya share a long awaited night together. Set just after the end of chapter 33 of 'Alsea Rising - The Seventh Star'
Relationships: Andira Tal/ Ekatya Serrado
Kudos: 1





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes a scene is missing from a book. In this case, the scene missing is the payoff of 10 books worth of slowburn. I wrote this because I felt like the story was incomplete without it. This fic is for me but I'm putting it up incase other people want to read it. Enjoy and feel free to leave a comment

Tal was overwhelmed. The sheer amount of euphoria and passion flowing through the link she had with her bondmate was not a new experience for her. The fact that she was not in the same room as her tyree was feeling these things, that she was not the focus of that passion, was a new experience, however; as was the body currently trapped between her legs and staring up with an intense focus in her deep blue eyes.

“Ekatya…” She sighed out as her hand traveled along the line of the other woman’s jaw and tangled into the dark hair that had formed an obsidian pool against the bed. Tal drank in the sight and felt the storm of emotions through the skin contact. While it was never necessary for her to touch a Gaian to feel their emotions, it had the effect of turning their large and constant bonfire of feelings into a small sun. So similar were Ekatya’s emotions to her own that she was half convinced that she had somehow started a sharing unintentionally. Awe was in the forefront. It colored everything else with a warm glow. Disbelief slowly sank into the background as it was overshadowed by growing certainty and not a small amount of desire.

Ekatya tried to rise but Tal pushed her back to the bed with the hand that had been twined in her hair. “Andira-” she gasped out and whatever she was going to say was pushed from her throat when Tal bent down and bit into the flesh just above the place her neck met her shoulder. Tal released her neck and quickly kissed where her teeth had sunk in. She pushed herself up and surveyed her work with a hum of satisfaction. Her hand was still firmly on Ekatya’s shoulder, pinning her to the bed. From the glazed look in Ekatya’s eyes, Tal wasn’t sure it was necessary anymore.

As her eyes came back into sharp focus, Ekatya’s breath came back under her control and the corners of her lips lifted in a soft smile. “You’re an evil woman.” Though she made no attempt to rise again, she did move both of her hands to grasp Tal’s hips in a firm hold. Tal felt her thumbs graze tantalizingly close to the beginning of her pelvic ridges through the fabric of her trousers. 

Tal opened her mouth to respond but was distracted from her own situation when she felt a frantic need scream through her link with Salomen. It quickly sharpened and grew in urgency until all at once it crashed into a deep ocean of satisfaction, contentment, and affection. Tal let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she had been holding and collapsed into Ekatya with a bark of laughter that came from deep within her core. Ekatya’s surprise quickly gave way to understanding and then amusement as she moved her hands from Tal’s hips to wrap her into an embrace and chuckled into her ear.

“Lyn does have that effect.” Tal didn’t need to be an empath to hear the pride and amusement in Ekatya’s voice.

“She certainly does. Our bondmates don’t waste time do they? They’ve already finished joining once and we’re still fully clothed.”

“I was planning on addressing that issue but you seemed to have a different plan.” One of Ekatya’s hands moved along her spine to settle on the back of her head. Her fingers ran through her hair and Tal let out a contented sigh. 

She felt the mischievous amusement an instant before she felt Ekatya’s grip tighten and tug her head back. Ekatya lifted her head to close the distance and kissed her with a wild desperation while keeping just enough of a grip that Tal could not move forward to meet her lips when she broke away. Without warning, she rolled them both and ended straddling Tal’s waist with a hand pinning either wrist above her head. A small amount of smug confidence touched her emotions and she flashed a grin that reminded Tal of a predator who has just cornered it’s prey. Her breath caught in her throat as Ekatya’s eyes raked over her. Her gaze focused on a spot below Tal’s jaw and a blossom of interested curiosity came to front of her mind.

“Your neck ridges are showing,” Ekatya playfully teased. Her predator’s grin returned and her eyes flicked up to stare into Tal’s

“Whose fault is that?” Despite her level tone, she could feel her cheeks warm. 

“You have a point.” She said in a dangerous tone that caused a crack to appear in Tal’s restraint. “I should do something about that.” She leaned down and brushed her lips across the hard ridge that had become visible under the delicate skin of Tal’s neck and ran her tongue across its entire length.

“Goddess…” Tal’s fists bunched in the sheet above her head. She arched her back suddenly as Ekatya sank her teeth into the base of her neck. Her hips lifted Ekatya a handspan off the bed but she showed no signs of noticing as she trailed a line of quick kisses up the side of her neck, over her jaw, and across her cheek until their lips finally met in an agonizingly thorough kiss. 

The dam of restraint holding Tal’s hands in place finally burst. She slipped out of Ekatya’s grasp and wrapped her arms around the other woman’s lower back in an effort to pull their bodies closer together. Fingers dug into the thin, white fabric of Ekatya’s shirt.

When they separated, they were both breathing heavily and gazing at each other with their eyes half closed. Ekatya pushed herself up to sit once again, surveying the scene below her. Tal felt disbelief return to brush against the emotions of the woman straddling her hips. Then a hand was against her cheek and the deep blue eyes staring down at her were filled with a soft desire. Tal removed one of her own hands from the small of Ekatya’s back and placed it over the hand cupping her jaw to hold it in place. She turned her head to plant a kiss into Ekatya’s palm and spoke softly, “I can hardly believe it either. This is something I thought was out of my reach for a very long time.” She turned back and spoke in a calm and confident tone while holding that gaze that threatened to pull her into its depths, “But I _am_ here. _You_ are here. This is real, Ekatya. Thank Fahla. This is no longer out of our reach.”

The corners of Ekatya’s lips had started quirking upward as she spoke and at the last sentence, she broke into a wide grin as her disbelief vanished from Tal’s senses. It was replaced by a warm affection and a touch of embarrassment. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to my head being made of glass. It’s been over three cycles and it still surprises me when you respond to a thought that I’m not even done processing with the exact words I need to hear.”

She shook her head and renewed their eye contact.Tal saw a new hunger hidden within her expression. “Speaking of what’s in my reach…” She unsealed the front of Tal’s shirt and pulled it open to reveal the bare skin underneath. Ekatya seemed to be in a trance as she looked down and ran her hands up and down Tal’s sides. Her thumbs trailed slowly from the top edges of her pelvic ridges to the sensitive underside of her breasts. Without another word, she leaned down and gently kissed the skin right under Tal’s nipple and slowly moved to seize it between her lips.

Tal let out a small gasp at the contact that quickly transformed into a low moan as Ekatya gently held her between her teeth. “Shek… that feels good.” Her hands were busy untucking Ekatya’s shirt. The task was being made frustratingly more complicated by Ekatya’s hands exploring her torso. Finally she freed the edge of the fabric and slid her hands underneath to the small of Ekatya’s back. Ekatya released the nipple from her mouth and began kissing up her chest. Her obvious goal was to return to Tal’s neck and jaw but when her lips grazed over the ridge on her chest, Tal let out another gasp and dug her nails into Ekatya’s back.

Tal could feel the burst of curiosity followed by smug amusement as Ekatya’s trail of kisses changed direction to follow one chest ridge to its end at the center of her ribs and began tracing the path of the ridge on the other side of her chest. By the time she had reached the end, Tal’s mind was filled with fog. She distantly remembered that part of the idea was to learn about each other’s bodies. Though Gaians and Alseans were mostly similar physically, there were enough differences that they had both been nervous about their first attempt at interspecies joining. A little direction was necessary. She tangled one hand in Ekatya’s hair and tugged just enough to get her attention. The other woman stopped her ministrations and met Tal’s eyes with a look of curiosity.

“Bite down…” Tal was struggling to concentrate on the words she was saying. “Not as hard as the neck ridges though.”

Ekatya nodded once and turned her attention back to her focus. She opened her mouth and tentatively took the ridge between her teeth and gradually increased the pressure. 

When the force of Ekatya’s bite was just right, Tal let out a moan and flexed her fingers that were tangled in Ekatya’s hair. “Yes! Oh Goddess. Just like that.” She could feel Ekatya’s mouth form a simile against her chest before she bit down once more to the side of the first location. At the third bite, Tal lifted Ekaty’s head from her chest and pulled her into a frantic kiss. Tightening her grip once more, she pulled her head to the side and kissed along her jaw up to her ear. Tal gently nipped at her earlobe before releasing it and whispering directly into her ear. “I don’t have words to describe how amazing that felt but you are still wearing far too many clothes.” She nibbled her ear again then pushed her up with an expectant smile.

Ekatya needed no further prompting. She tugged her shirt over her head and let it drop off the side of the bed. Tal used the moment to remove her own shirt the rest of the way and let it fall to the floor as well. Ekatya reached behind her back to undo the fastening on her bra and slipped the straps off the shoulders. She hesitated for a piptick and then threw it across the room with a smirk. “Lyn told me that bras should always be flung,” she said in explanation.” Is this better?” She smiled down at Tal, obviously taking pleasure in the look she was giving her.

Tal sat up and ran a hand up the smooth skin of Ekatya’s stomach and cupped her breast. “Better…” she growled as she captured the nipple of her other breast between her lips. “...but not enough.” She slipped the fingertips of her free hand under the waist of Ekatya’s trousers to emphasize her point. “These too.” She ignored the sound of protest as she pushed herself back and out from under Ekatya and undid the fastening on the front of her own pants then raised her hips to slide them off along with her underwear. She held eye contact with Ekatya as she discarded the garments off the side of the bed and shot her a smirk as an expectant dare.

The hurricane of emotions that she was used to feeling from Ekatya suddenly crystalized and focused to a single point of yearning. Tal had thought that the tempest that flowed through their touch was overpowering but it paled in comparison to the force behind this one singular feeling and they weren’t even touching. She was afraid that she would be crushed under the weight of it if she wasn’t careful. 

Tentatively, she brought herself up to her knees as Ekatya fumbled with the clasp of her trousers. She slid her hands to trace up and down Ekatya’s sides once more and stared into her eyes from half a handspan away. Tal leaned in and kissed her deeply before once again leaving a trail of quicker kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

“You are not making it easy to do what you asked.” the words came out strained and shaky. 

Tal spoke into the hollow of her throat with a purr “What gave you the idea that I was trying to make this easy?” She closed her teeth on Ekatya’s collarbone and was rewarded with a sharp inhale. “I’m quite enjoying observing this challenge.”

Ekatya swore in common and Tal suppressed a chuckle. Ekatya had successfully undone the fastening but had abandoned the rest of her task to scratch furrows into Tal’s back. The trail of kisses continued steadily downward. When she reached the sternum, she pushed Ekatya to her back and resumed her downward path across the smooth stretch of her stomach; detoured to bite one protruding hip bone then moved to do the same to the other. She finally reached the top of the waistband and nipped at the sensitive skin just above it. As she hooked her fingers underneath the pants and underwear together she lifted her eyes to see Ekatya’s intense gaze. Her mouth was parted slightly and her breaths were shallow and rapid. Seeing the unasked question in Tal’s expression she gave a small nod. 

Tal pulled both garments off together slowly. Revealing the delicate skin beneath an inch at a time. Ekatya lifted her hips to allow the clothes to be removed. Tal helped Ekatya free both feet and dropped the bundle of fabric to join the rest of the clothes on the floor before turning back to take in the sight before her. Sculpted calves joined with impossibly smooth thighs and converged to a small inverted triangle of curly black hair where the pelvic ridges should be. The gentle rise of her stomach led steadily to a chest that was rising and falling with deep breaths. Above that, defined shoulders made way to collarbones and the curve of neck that was already showing the results of Tal’s efforts to mark it. Finally Tal’s gaze settled on the face of the woman before her. There was a slight redness on her cheeks and her lips were still slightly parted. Tal could feel Ekatya’s building anticipation as she watched Tal take in the view.

“I know this isn’t the first time I’ve seen you without clothes on but I was so busy trying to look anywhere else at the beach that I didn’t realise just how stunning you are.”

“It’s hard to believe how far we’ve come since your bonding break. I couldn’t have imagined this in my wildest dreams.” 

Tal grinned wide at an unexpected feeling. It was her turn to be the predator with newly cornered prey. “Ekatya…” She breathed out, tasting the word on her tongue. “You know that it’s impossible for you to lie to me.” She crawled up her body until they were breathing the same air. She felt the hot coil of embarrassment as it appeared. “Tell me, in those dreams, what do I do next?”

Ekatya gulped loudly. Tal felt her gathering her thoughts and waited. “I...You…”

“Yes?” Tal was having fun watching the normally calm woman, the savior of her entire planet thrice over, fumbling for her words.

“Fuck… you use you hand…”  
“And?” she slowly started moving her hand down Ekatya’s stomach using the lightest touch she could manage.

“And you put it between my legs.” Ekatya had shut her eyes and thrown her head back as if being able to see would have overwhelmed her senses. It seemed like her entire being was focused on the brush of Tal’s fingers.

Tal smiled wickedly even though she knew Ekatya wouldn’t see and grazed her touch delicately over the tuft of hair before grabbing the inside of her thighs handspan from where it joined her torso. “Like this?”

Ekatya’s hips bucked at the contact that was so close but so tantalizing far away. “I am going to get you back for this,” She said through gritted teeth.

“I’m sure you will. I promise to give you many opportunities for revenge.” Tal kissed underneath her chin. “But for now, I’m enjoying myself.” as she said the last word she moved her hand back up Ekatya’s thigh until she was able to cup the center of Ekatya’s focus. With a gasp that transitioned into a desperate groan, Ekatya released the tension in her muscles she had been holding in order to combat the teasing. She began to rock her hips slowly against Tal’s palm in a steady rhythm.

Tal was officially beyond her depth now. Of course she understood the differences between Gaians and Alseans on an intellectual level but there was a difference between scientific understanding and actual experience. Lyn had told her what to expect as well which certainly helped. The differences were fascinating. Where, on an Alsean, there would be the closely grouped ridges of the molwine there were soft folds of skin that radiated heat and were slick with moisture. Tal’s fingers were slipping in between the folds everytime Ekatya rocked her hips. Belatedly she realized that she had been holding her hand in place and that it was probably driving Ekatya insane.

Calling to mind some of the more direct tips from Lyn, Tal bent her middle two fingers to find Ekatya’s entrance while she ground her palm down. She could feel Ekatya’s response immediately. Frantic frustration was quickly being replaced with a steady need. Her fingers discovered the entrance and she slipped both inside without any resistance. She had to remind herself that there wouldn’t be any inner ridges to stimulate and instead thrusting her fingers, she curled them in place against the top wall. Tal knew she had hit the right spot when she felt a wave of pleasure roll off of Ekatya at the same time a loud moan escaped her throat. Encouraged, Tal increased her pace, using Ekatya’s emotional cues to alter her speed and pressure. Soon, she felt the building wave of Ekaty’s pleasure begin to crest. She removed her fingers and heard a small sound of protest which was quickly silenced when Tal positioned herself between Ekatya’s legs and lined up the curves of her molwine with her sex. When they touched, both of them gasped. The wave of pleasure that had begun to shrink roared back to full strength and threatened to spill over immediately. 

Tal was in much the same position, the feeling of the slick skin against her molwine was quickly overwhelming her senses like nothing she had ever felt before and making her hips move on their own. Before her mind went completely blank, she placed one hand on the back of Ekatya’s neck and the other cupped her jaw. After a moment Ekatya mirrored the position and Tal bent her head down to touch their foreheads together and complete the circuit.

Suddenly their consciousness rocketed outward. The entire state house was laid bare before them. Briefly Tal recognized the emotional signatures of Salomen and Lyn as they lay in each other’s arms; both overflowing with contentment and a relaxed intimacy. Then, just as suddenly, they were condensed into a single point. There was no longer a distinct division between Ekatya and Tal. They were one mine contained within two bodies. They felt wonder to be experiencing this sensation for the first time and the familiarity of it simultaneously. The need they felt was ravenous and the sensations from both bodies were building on each other in a never ending cycle until it exploded through them in ecstasy. And, as if someone had flipped a switch, Tal was in her own body. She was breathing heavily and still tingling all over when she opened her eyes to see Ekatya’s deep blue pools looking back at her. They slowly disentangled themselves and without a word between them settled into each other’s arms. For a while neither of them spoke. There was nothing that needed to be said. They shared in each other’s presence and the knowledge that the other knew what was in their heart.

Eventually Ekatya broke the silence. “That… was incredible Andira. I never imagined…”

“It can be quite overwhelming compared to a normal sharing. I’ll admit I was a little nervous about everything going right but I’m more than happy with the results.”  
“You can say that again.” Ekatya nuzzled into the crook of Tal’s neck before speaking again. “I can’t believe it took three cycles for us to do this.”

Tal ran one hand through Ekatya’s hair and scratched at her scalp. “The way it happened is what led us here and I am very happy about where we are right now.” Ekatya nodded into her shoulder but said nothing. “But I will admit we do have a lot of time to make up for.” Tal continued with a grin, “Shall we get started?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. This is my first explicit fic in a decade so it was a fun passion project.


End file.
